


Are You Missing Underwear?

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, Translation, Voleur - Freeform, Voleur de sous-vêtements, chat, french translation, traduction française, voisins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour rester bref, mon chat a volé une large quantité de sous-vêtements à un voisin.<br/>Je suis extrêmement désolé.<br/>J'habite rue Cerise<br/>Si ce sont vos vêtements, appelez 112-358-1321, s'il-vous-plaît.<br/>Je  promets de vous les rendre, je ne suis pas celui qui les voulais, c'était mon putain de chat.</p><p> </p><p>Ou, le chat d'Harry vole fréquemment les sous-vêtements de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Missing Underwear?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Missing Underwear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308770) by [grapenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight). 



> Donc, je ne sais pas mettre de photo par les liens. Si vous pouvez m'aider, s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me contacter!  
> (Mon twitter est Iftheydfly) (Non, je ne sais pas non plus mettre des liens tout court.)

Harry commença sa journée en glissant sur une paire de sous-vêtement juste en sortant de son lit.  
"Putain", il dit en se relevant, se baissant pour ramasser le sous-vêtement.  
Dans des circonstances normales, la seule personne qu'Harry, qui vivait seul, pouvait blâmer pour avoir laissé des vêtements sur le sol de sa chambre était lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, puisqu'il faisait presque d'une religion de mettre tous ses vêtements dans le panier. Il savait qui était le coupable.  
"Smee!" gronda Harry en regardant son chat, qui dormait au bout de son lit jusqu'à être réveillé par le bruit de la chute d'Harry. Maintenant, il était assis, fixant Harry, comme s'il était énervé d’avoir été réveillé. "Non, méchant chat! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de faire ça!"

Smee le regarda pendant quelques secondes de plus, avant de se rallonger, visiblement imperturbable.

Smee aimait beaucoup les sous-vêtements. Et aussi les chaussettes, parce qu'elles étaient apparemment plus facile à transporter dans sa petite bouche, mais il aimait spécialement les sous-vêtements. Et il les laissait toujours tomber juste à côté du lit d'Harry.  
Ça serait quelque chose, le chat d'Harry mettant ses sous-vêtements par terre, mais ça ne serait pas si grave. Harry aurait juste à les remettre à leur place. Mais non. Smee aimait voler les sous-vêtements d'autres personnes. Probablement de leurs propres maisons.

Harry ajouta une nouvelle paire de sous-vêtements à la pile qui grandissait dans sa chambre. Ça arrivait à un point où il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose. D'après les suppositions d'Harry, Smee volait tous les vêtements à la même personne, qui était un homme adulte ; de ce qu'Harry pouvait dire à partir de ses sous-vêtements et chaussettes.  
"Pourquoi tu aimes tellement ce gars?" demande Harry à Smee, qui n'a même pas fait l'effort de répondre.  
Harry soupira, et secoua sa tête, se jurant de commencer quelque chose à propos de ce problème lorsqu'il reviendrait du travail.

-_-_-_

"Ton putain de chat est le plus bizarre au monde." dit Niall, alors qu’il aidait Harry à aligner tous les vêtements volés.  
"Tu crois pas si bien dire. J'ai l'impression d'être un parent raté. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation?" répondit Harry, se reculant de l'endroit où il avait posé la dernière chaussette, s'assurant que les lignes étaient droites et que tous les vêtements étaient visibles.

Comme si c'était le signal, Smee miaula très fort, grattant en même temps à la porte de la cuisine, où il était actuellement enfermé. Ils avaient dû l'éloigner des vêtements pour la photo, car il en aurait pris quelques-uns, s'il en avait eu la chance. Il ne les aurait pas amené loin, juste dans la chambre d'Harry, mais ce dernier les voulait au même endroit pour la photo.

Niall rigola, puis secoua la tête. "C'est un chat, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose pour son éducation. Au fait, j'espère qu'ils sont propres. Putain, si ça se trouve il a volé les vêtements sales de quelqu'un."  
Niall continua de rigoler sur le chemin vers la salle de bain, où il a lavé ses mains.  
"Ils ont intérêt à être putain de propre," ajouta Harry dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Puis il a ouvert la porte, se baissant pour attraper Smee avant qu'il ne court et ruine tout le travail d'Harry et Niall.

"Maintenant, Smee, tu vas être un bon petit chat pour moi, pas vrai?" dit Harry, en câlinant Smee contre son torse et revenant dans le salon où se trouvaient les vêtements. Smee commença à se débattre pour descendre dès qu'il les vit. "Smee, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?"  
Niall revint de la salle de bain et sortit son téléphone. "T'es prêt pour la photo?"  
"Presque, je veux Smee sur la photo, au cas où quelqu'un le reconnaisse, et réalise où ses sous-vêtements sont passés. Sois prêt à prendre la photo rapidement." Ordonna Harry.  
Il se baissa, asseyant Smee au-dessus de l'endroit où les vêtements étaient. Harry se recula rapidement du cadre et dit : "Maintenant!"  
Niall prit la photo, rapidement, appuyant plusieurs fois pour être sûr d’en avoir au moins une bien, et, à la plus grande surprise de la soirée, Smee resta paisiblement à sa place pendant tout ce temps.  
"Smee, pourquoi t'es jamais bien à d'autres moments?" demanda Harry, regardant son chat avec stupéfaction. Comme preuve, Smee partit en courant, dispersant les vêtements partout.  
"Bon. Au moins, ça m'a laissé le temps de prendre la photo." Dit Niall, marchant vers Harry pour lui montrer la photo. Bien sûr, Smee semblait fier, assis sur une paire de boxer, toutes ses trouvailles devant lui. "Le putain de chat le plus bizarre au monde."  
Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

-_-_-_

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas regarder dans vos affaires, monsieur, mais c'est probablement la chose la plus unique que j'ai jamais imprimée." Dit l'imprimeur en tendant sa pile de papier à Harry.  
"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire," répondit Harry. Il sourit à l'homme. "Honnêtement, mon chat est un petit diable."  
"Par contre, il est très mignon."  
"C'est son mécanisme de défense pour que je ne le mette pas à la porte. Hé, est-ce que ça serait possible d'accrocher une affiche quelque part? Je veux vraiment me débarrasser de ces sous-vêtements" Expliqua Harry.  
L'homme rit. "Aucun problème."  
"Merci beaucoup," dit Harry en lui tendant un flyer. "Passez une bonne journée."  
"Vous aussi! Bonne chance." Lança l'homme.  
Harry retourna à sa voiture, où Niall était assis du côté passager, mangeant son burger, qui était sa récompense pour avoir aidé Harry pendant la journée. Il tendit les papiers à Niall pour qu'il les tienne, et démarra la voiture. "Où est-ce qu'on devrait les accrocher?"  
"Probablement juste dans le quartier autour de ta maison, non? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller très loin toutes les nuits," suggéra Niall.  
"Je ne le sous-estimerais pas, mais tu as probablement raison." acquiesça Harry.  
Ils ont donc affiché une centaine de copie du flyer à chaque panneau, poteau, ou intersection qu'ils trouvaient dans le quartier d'Harry. Ils ont même convaincu le cassier de la station essence d'en affiché un.  
Chacun des papiers disaient :

Est-ce qu'il vous manque des sous-vêtements?

Pour rester bref, mon chat a volé une large quantité de sous-vêtements à un voisin.  
Je suis extrêmement désolé.  
J'habite rue Cerise  
Si ce sont vos vêtements, appelez 112-358-1321, s'il-vous-plaît.  
Je promets de vous les rendre, je ne suis pas celui qui les voulais, c'était mon putain de chat.

Et à la fin, il y avait la photo de Smee et toutes ses trouvailles.

 

"Tu penses que ça va marcher?" Demanda Niall.  
"J'espère bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça si ça ne marche pas." Répondit Harry  
"Peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à Smee à ne pas voler." Suggéra Niall.  
"Comme si j'avais du contrôle sur Smee."

-_-_-_ 

Le matin d'après ne commença pas mieux que le précédent. Harry se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Pendant quelques secondes, il fût confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il y avait un tissu recouvrant son visage, que c'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait sombre. Il enleva le tissu de son visage, et le tenu en l'air pour pouvoir le regarder.  
C'était une paire de boxer, comme les douze paires qu'il avait déjà, en pile dans un coin de sa chambre. "Smee!"  
Le coupable était allongé au bout du lit, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il laissa sortir un court, mais heureux miaulement.  
"Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient propres. Je respirais à travers ça depuis le temps qu'ils étaient sur mon visage. Oh putain, mais putain, pourquoi tu me détestes?"  
Smee ne répondit pas, il reposa juste sa tête et ferma ses yeux.

-_-_-_

L'appel arriva cet après-midi-là. Harry était rentré chez lui depuis environ une heure quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le numéro inconnu, puis répondit immédiatement. "Allo?"  
"C'est le chat cambrioleur?" demanda une voix claire et agréable.  
Harry rigola à voix haute, et couvrit sa bouche. Lorsqu'il put récupérer son souffle, il dit. "Et bien, c'est son propriétaire, mais oui."  
"Je pense que vous avez la moitié de ma collection de sous-vêtement." Dit l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
"Je suis tellement désolé, mon chat est le pire des chats, enfin il est génial, si on oublie le fait qu'il est un petit peu malicieux. Et il mord, parfois. Mais seulement quand il est très en colère. Mais, ouais, c'est vraiment horrible qu'il ait volé vos affaires."  
"C'est bon. Je veux dire, évidemment, c'est un peu nul, et j'étais vraiment frustré parce que tous mes sous-vêtements disparaissaient, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer à quel point j'ai rigolé en voyant votre flyer. Donc, quand est-ce que je peux les récupérer?" Demanda l'homme.  
"Peu importe! Je travail jusqu'à 15h30, mais après ça, je suis libre, c'est comme ça pour le reste de la semaine, même aujourd'hui. Ou je peux vous les déposer si vous voulez, parce que c'est la faute de mon chat." Offrit Harry.  
"Non, c'est bon. Je peux passer les prendre bientôt, si ça convient?"  
"Parfait! J'habite au 2718, rue Cerise."  
"Ok, cool, je serais bientôt là."

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Harry couru à sa chambre. Il prit la pile entière de sous-vêtements et couru au rez-de-chaussée avec. Smee le suivit, réapparaissant de l'endroit où il était. Harry posa les vêtements sur la table de la cuisine, se faisant un rappel mental de revenir la nettoyer plus tard, et il chercha dans la cuisine une poche pour y mettre les vêtements.  
"Est-ce que c'est méchant de les mettre dans une poche du supermarché?" Demanda Harry à voix haute. Il avait l'habitude de se parler à lui-même (et à Smee). "Peut-être que je devrais les mettre dans un de ses sacs fourre-tout. C'est plus classe, non?"  
Harry fouilla dans son placard, cherchant un de ces sacs. Il en trouva un bleu, et l'inspecta, avant de décider que ça ferait l'affaire. Il se retourna vers la pile de vêtement, et on ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il était surpris lorsqu'il vu Smee assis au-dessus des vêtements.  
"Smee. Descend, aller. On les rend maintenant." Ordonna Harry.  
Smee miaula. Harry s'approcha de la table et essaya de prendre Smee dans ses bras, mais il fût chasser immédiatement par une patte, avec les griffes sorties.  
"Ne fais pas ça maintenant, s'il-te-plaît sois gentil." Pria Harry. Il allait faire un second essai pour récupérer Smee quand la sonnette retentit. "Merde."  
Harry posa le sac sur la table, à côté de la pile, et alla répondre à la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière, qui révéla un homme qui devait grossièrement avoir son âge, avec une mèche en désordre, des lunettes de soleil, et une veste en jean. Honnêtement, il paraissait plus frais qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Harry parlait souvent à son chat, donc il se doutait que c’était plutôt révélateur.

"Salut." Dit Harry.  
"Hey. Le chat cambrioleur?" Demanda l'homme, avec un sourire.  
"Je préfère Harry, mais oui."  
"Je suis Louis." dit-il, tendant sa main pour qu'Harry la serre. Il le fit, et la seule chose qu'il put remarquer était la petite taille des mains de Louis comparée à celles d'Harry, et le tatouage sur le poignet de Louis. D'après Harry, il y en avait plus sous sa manche. Et sûrement aussi à d'autres endroits.  
"Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour mon chat." Dit Harry. "Et, ah oui, où sont mes manières. Vas-y, rentre."  
"Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ne pas laisser ton chat à l'extérieur? Ça résoudrait sûrement le problème." Dit Louis en passant à côté d'Harry.  
Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne connais pas Smee. Si je fermais sa chatière, il pourrait me tuer dans mon sommeil. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où sont les veines importantes. Il est vraiment sournois. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec un de tes boxers sur le visage, parce qu'il était en colère à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait hier."  
"Sur ton visage?" Demanda Louis en levant un sourcil.  
La chaleur monta au visage d'Harry quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Oh non, c'était bizarre, j'aurais pas dû dire ça."  
Louis rigola et secoua la tête. "Non, ça va, c'est plutôt drôle en fait."  
Harry mit ses deux mains sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux. "C'est putain de bizarre, et j'arrange rien, oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je peux te rendre tes vêtements, ils sont dans la cuisine."

Harry abaissa ses mains, et marcha vers la cuisine en évitant de regarder Louis. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Smee, toujours assis sur la pile de vêtements.  
Louis s'arrêta derrière lui, mais jeta un œil pour voir ce qu'Harry regardait.  
"Wow, il les aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" Commenta Louis.  
Harry était prêt à s'excuser encore, mais Louis posa une main sur son épaule et dit, "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est vraiment amusant."  
"J'essayais de les mettre dans le sac mais Smee ne se levait pas." L'informa Harry.

Juste quand il le disait, Smee se leva de l'endroit où il était assis et sauta de la table, se dirigeant vers Louis, comme s'il essayait juste de prouver qu'Harry avait tort. Smee frotta sa tête contre le tibia de Louis, tournant autour de ses jambes.  
"C'est bon, j'en ai marre maintenant." Clama Harry. "Tu veux un chat? Il aime déjà tes sous-vêtements."  
Louis se baissa pour caresser la tête de Smee, ce qui le fit ronronner joyeusement. "Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, ça enlèverait toute la joie de Smee, s'il n'avait pas à s'infiltrer dans ma maison."  
Harry commença à mettre tous les vêtements de Louis dans le sac, vu que c'était mieux de le faire pendant que Smee était distrait. Une fois que tout fût rangé, il donna le sac à Louis.  
"Voilà, et je voudrais juste dire que je désolé-"  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à t'excuser, je suis content d'avoir retrouvé mes affaires. Je pensais que mes amis se foutaient de moi, mais ils ont juré plusieurs fois qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Je me suis dit que, peut-être que je perdais tout."  
"Je suppose que c'est bon de savoir où tout allait, maintenant. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Smee arrête de voler d'autres choses. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça va se passer, par contre."  
"Peut-être que je vais juste cadenasser tous mes sous-vêtements. Je parie que ce petit mec ne pourrait pas emporter un t-shirt entier." Dit Louis, se baissant encore une fois pour caresser Smee.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Louis était gentil avec Smee. Ce qui signifiait absolument quelque chose, puisque si Smee était mal élevé pour Harry, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la manière dont il se comportait avec n'importe qui d'autre. A part la mère d'Harry. Il l'aimait vraiment, ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre, puisque sa mère était la meilleure.  
"Ok, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, merci pour mes vêtements." Dit Louis, tenant le sac.  
Harry hocha la tête et sourit, puis il mena Louis vers la porte. "Je te ferais savoir si Smee revient avec quelque chose d'autre, si ça te va?"  
"Bien sûr, ça me va. Au plaisir de te recroiser, Harry." Dit Louis en sortant.

Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'espionner, mais c'était totalement ce qu'il faisait, quand il regardait Louis descendre son allée, retournant vers ce qu'Harry présumait être sa maison. Il habitait vraiment près, juste trois maisons plus bas, et de l'autre côté de la rue, ce qui avait du sens, puisque Smee y allait toutes les nuits. Harry ne pouvait juste pas comprendre ce qui était si attirant pour Smee à propos de la maison de Louis.  
En parlant du chat, il se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant aussi Louis qui s'en allait. Harry rigola et le prit dans ses bras. "Tu es un chat tellement idiot" Dit Harry, tapotant le nez de Smee, qui miaula simplement en réponse.

Le jour suivant, Harry décida d'enlever ses flyers, puisqu'ils ne servaient plus. Il passa à côté de la maison de Louis, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas l'observer de trop près. C'était une belle maison, normale, avec un jardin vert, et même des buts dans l'arrière-cour. Il ne vit rien de très attirant pour un chat. Peut-être que c'était juste Louis lui-même. Si c'était le cas, Harry pouvait totalement comprendre.  
Il enleva le flyer sur le poteau en face de la maison de Louis, et ayant le dos tourné, il ne remarqua pas Louis qui sortait de sa maison.

"Salut le Bouclé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Louis, surprenant Harry, lui faisant presque tomber son paquet de papier.  
"Oh, salut Louis," Dit Harry, se tournant pour voir Louis à environ un mètre derrière lui. "J'enlève mes affiches, puisque je t'ai trouvé, tu vois."  
"Tu veux savoir quelque chose de drôle? Je ne les avais même pas vues, au début. En fait, c'est mon ami Liam, qui travaille à l’imprimerie, qui m'a envoyé une photo de l'affiche, rigolant à propos d'un garçon mignon qui était venu le voir pour avoir des photocopies de ça, et j'ai reconnu mes sous-vêtements, et vu qu'on vivait dans la même rue." Dit Louis.  
Harry devait admettre que son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner correctement après que Louis ait dit le mot "mignon". Il n'était même pas celui qui avait dit qu'Harry l'était, mais puisqu'il l'avait dit, ça voulait dire qu'il était d’accord avec ça, non? Est-ce que cet ange humain pensait qu'Harry était mignon?  
"Euh, Harry? Ca va?" Demanda Louis, ayant l'air inquiet.  
"Je vais bien!" S'exclama Harry. "Parfaitement bien! Mais je dois y aller, j’ai beaucoup d'affiches à récupérer."  
Harry s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Il était tellement nul avec des hommes attirants. Tellement nul.

Harry s'était tellement habitué à la pile de sous-vêtements dans le coin de sa chambre, qu'il remarqua à peine lorsqu’ils commencèrent à s'accumuler de nouveau. Cela prit probablement une semaine avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
"Smee!" Dit-il, sa réaction automatique en trouvant des vêtements étranges. "Est-ce que tu essayes d'être discret et de me les cacher? J'aurais bien dit que ça ne marchait pas, mais ça a marché, au moins un petit peu. T'es trop intelligent."  
Smee, comme toujours, n'avait rien à répondre.  
Harry prit son téléphone, et chercha dans son historique le numéro de Louis. Il le trouva et l'appela.  
"Allo?" répondit Louis.  
"Salut, c'est Harry. Heu, Smee a peut-être été chez toi. Peut-être environ cinq fois. Et j'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'il a été trop discret." l'informa Harry.  
"Imagine si ton chat était intéressé par des diamants, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu pourrais faire fortune. Ça te va si je passe récupérer mes vêtements ce soit?" dit Louis.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'il attendait. Comment Louis pouvait-il être si détendu à propos de ça, et faire constamment des blagues à propos de ça?  
"Harry? T'es là?"  
"Oui, oui je suis là, et tu peux passer récupérer tes vêtements quand tu veux." répondit Harry.

Harry aimerait dire que Louis avait récupéré ses vêtements, et que le supplice était terminé, mais Smee, bien sûr, avait d'autres plans. Toutes les nuits, Smee rapportait un autre vêtement de Louis.  
Ça arrivait tellement souvent que c'était redondant pour Harry d'appeler Louis à chaque fois que Smee rapportait quelque chose, donc, à la place, ils avaient mis en place un système. Harry envoyait un message à Louis à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un vêtement de Louis, juste le mot "Smee", et Louis comprenait la signification, et venait chercher ses vêtements environ une fois par semaine. Plus le temps passait, plus Louis passait de temps chez Harry à chaque visite. Il parlait à Harry, s'occupait de Smee, et ils regardaient occasionnellement la télé ensemble.  
Smee aimait Louis, ce qui n'était pas un secret, mais plus Louis venait, et plus Smee l'aimait.

"T'es sur que tu ne veux pas de chat? Je pense que Smee essaye de me dire à quel point il me déteste en ce moment." Dit Harry un soir, regardant Louis et Smee, qui était roulé sur le bras de la chaise.  
"Il t'aime, relax. Je suis juste l'oncle cool, ou quelque chose comme ça." Dit Louis. Il souleva Smee de sa jambe et l'amena à son visage. "Pas vrai?"  
"C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, si on considère qu'il te vole tout le temps." Fit remarquer Harry.

"Eh bien, c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai rencontré, donc ça en vaut absolument la peine." Dit Louis, reposant Smee, et souriant à Harry.  
C'était extrêmement niais, Harry n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose de la part de Louis, le câlineur de chat, mais Harry était tout de même sidéré. "Tu le penses vraiment?"  
Louis se leva, obligeant Smee à sauter au sol et s'enfuir, et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Il posa une main sur le genou d'Harry, et utilisa l'autre pour tourner la tête d'Harry vers lui. "Bien sûr que je le pense. Tu ne te rends pas compte que je flirt avec toi depuis plus d'un mois maintenant?"  
Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Heu, quoi?"  
Louis rigola doucement. "Ça va, j'ai bien compris que tu es un peu lent à la compréhension. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas verrouillé la chatière chez moi, même si je sais que c'est comme ça que Smee rentre chez moi. Ça m'allait parce que ça voulait dire que je continuerais à te voir."

Harry fonça vers Louis, connectant leurs lèvres, plaçant sa main sur la hanche de Louis pour se soulever. Les lèvres de Louis étaient chaudes, et rappelaient un peu le printemps à Harry. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait désormais des fleurs qui poussaient dans son estomac.  
Harry se recula, mais juste pour déposer des baisers sur les joues de Louis, sa mâchoire, son nez, et en bas de la gorge. Sa peau appartenait aux lèvres d'Harry, honnêtement.   
Après quelques minutes de baisers errants, Harry enleva ses lèvres en un baiser doux et sucré.  
"C'était ok, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Harry.  
Louis hocha la tête rapidement. "C'est ce que j'attendais."  
Harry lui sourit. "Bien."

Ils étaient trop loin dans leur bulle pour remarquer Smee qui s'approchait, marchant à l'arrière du canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de boxer de Louis ne tombe sur leurs têtes, qui étaient toujours proches.  
Ils se séparèrent et Louis attrapa le sous-vêtement. "Oh mon dieu" il dit, le regardant.  
Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains en grognant. C'était toujours Smee qui faisait ce genre de truc.  
"Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est une vengeance pour l'avoir fait se lever il y a quelques minutes." L'informa Harry.  
Louis rigola, et atteignit Smee pour le caresser, ce dernier se tenant toujours sur l'arrière du canapé entre eux. "Désolé mon pote."  
Smee était déjà en train de ronronner joyeusement, et Louis avait été pardonné plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais été.  
"Au moins, il a apporté ma paire préférée, ça veut dire quelque chose, non?" dit Harry.  
"Tu as une paire préférée dans mes sous-vêtements?" demanda Louis.  
"Eh bien, oui. Bien sûr. Le bleu clair est vraiment charmant."  
Louis rigola, puis fit un clin d'œil exagéré à Harry. "Tu ne m'as pas encore vu avec."  
Harry sourit. "Ça devrait bientôt changé, non?"  
Louis hocha la tête. "Absolument."

"Je n'ai probablement pas à le préciser maintenant, mais tu es le bienvenu chez moi quand tu veux, pas juste pour récupérer tes affaires." ajouta Harry.  
"C'est cool, parce que j'étais en train de prévoir ça. Et peut-être que toi, Smee et moi pouvons rester chez moi, des fois." offrit Louis.  
"Oh, Smee aimera définitivement ça." Dit Harry.  
"Je pense que ça sera bien pour nous tous. On peut mettre Smee dans ma buanderie, il sera occupé pendant des heures."  
Harry se pencha pour embrasser Louis, encore. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé être si reconnaissant pour mon chat cambrioleur."

-_-_-_

"Laisse-moi récapituler, tu sors avec le mec dont ton chat volait les sous-vêtements?" demanda Niall après qu'Harry lui ai raconté, à propos de Louis.  
"Oui" dit Harry, les yeux brillants.  
Niall rigola. "Tu réalises, si vous restez ensemble et vous mariez et que vous avez des enfants et tout, vous allez devoir raconter cette histoire à vos enfants un jour?"  
Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore. "Oui, je sais. C'est pas fantastique?"  
"C'est putain d'unique, si tu veux savoir ce que j’en pense." dit Niall, toujours en train de rire.  
"Parfait." répondit Harry, un air rêveur sur le visage. "Je le dois vraiment à Smee pour être un chat si bizarre. Il est une bénédiction déguisée."  
Un fort fracas pu être entendu de l'autre pièce, et Smee arriva en courant, s'échappant de la scène de crime.  
"C'est un bon moyen de le définir, je suppose." convint Niall, rigolant encore plus fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo et à commenter.  
> Vous trouverez d'autres traductions sur mon profil! :)


End file.
